gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir
The MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray B. It is piloted by Dante Gordigiani. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Actaeon Project was initiated to produce enhanced version of the first five G Project mobile suits developed by the Earth Alliance in Heliopolis. The Orb Union's Astray series was originally not part of the project, but was soon added due to also being developed in Heliopolis. The Gundam Astray Noir was created as a result and while officially meant for research and development, in truth, this mobile suit was built because the mercenary, Dante Gordigiani, wanted to duel with Gai Murakumo. The original Astray series was named after their frame's colors, but the Astray Noir deviated from this system and was named for its use of the Noir Striker, which was possible as the normal Astray backpack was replaced by a striker pack connector. The added maneuverability of the Noir Striker goes well with the Astray series' lightweight body, resulting in the Astray Noir having excellent performance and also significantly boosting its mobility in aerial combat. A pair of M8F-SB93 Sword Pistols served as its main weapon, complementing Dante's excellent swordplay skills. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :As with the other Astray prototypes, Astray Noir is equipped with two head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. ;*M8F-SB93 Sword Pistol :A weapon whereby a katana blade is attached to the side of the GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E's M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle, Astray Noir stores a pair of them on its hips when they are not in use. The inital blades of the Sword Pistols were not up to standard, with one of them breaking during a mock battle. Through contact with The Clan, Dante met with members of Librarian Works and acquired blades that finally met his high expectations. ;*MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" Beam Blade :A physical sword with a beam edge, it is developed from ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam's MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade. While not as big as a normal Anti-Ship Sword, it can still cut through targets easily. A pair of the "Fragarach 3" beam blades are stored on the wings of Astray Noir when they are not in use. ;*MAU-M3E42 Twin Linear Gun :Developed based on the reliable and cost effective MAU-M3 Twin Linear Guns used by the TS-MA4F Exus, the MAU-M3E42 model is configured for close combat, it has rapid-fire capability and consumes less energy. Astray Noir is equipped with a pair of twin linear guns mounted on the wings and they can swivel in various directions for a wide range of fire. Special Equipment & Features ;*EQS1358T Rocket Anchor :Stored in the Noir Striker, it is primarily used to help Astray Noir maneuver. The attached cable is coated with a special polymer that allows the pilot to adjust the physical properties (thickness, strength, etc.) of the cable upon firing. History Variants ;*MBF-P0XD Gundam Astray Noir D Gallery MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir - Data.jpg|Data Gunpla MG Gundam Astray Noir.jpg|1/100 MG MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art HiRM Gundam Astray Noir.jpg|1/100 HiRM MBF-P0X Gundam Astray Noir (2019): box art References External links *Gundam Astray Noir on Destiny Astray B official site